Holiday Cheers Part 5
by Matt TH
Summary: The fifth installment in the series is finnaly here. The series takes a new twist, and starts to come to it's breathtaking conclusion. :o
1. Disclaimer

The characters in this story were used with permissions from their owners, and they do not reflect the true nature of themselves entirely.

Hi, and sorry I've been late here, been working on a new story, plus training for art school, but I assure you all part 6 IS coming! I won't leave the tale unfinished.

Without further adue I give you:

Holiday Cheers Part 5! 


	2. Prolog

Holiday Cheers Part 5 (Copyright of Matt and Katy)

Written by Chained Soul

-Prolog-

Last month, I knew this was a possibility, but had never predicted it would truely happen. I attempted to prevent it, but my place is to watch and not act. Who would have thought that they all would die? I had feared she was to powerful. A month and the world is layed to waste? Perhaps mankind has doomed itself for awakening such a beast. I knew that only one thing could slay her, but I could not obtain it in my time, so I had to wait and watch. Why didn't I save them? I know my role with the gods, but sometimes I long to try and change their will. Perhaps this is why I am forbidden to grow attached to humans, for when the time comes for them to die, I may try and prevent it. The gods control their fate, not I. But would things be different if I saved them? I wonder...

One month ago... 


	3. Chapter 1

-Chapter One: Life at Home-

December first had come around once again, and the days began to count down until Christmas. Everyone in New Hamshire was excited for this time of family, and togetherness, everyone except mabey two people. One was a young girl who just didn't seem to be affected by the world outside of her. She was always oblivious to anything that didn't concern her. She had earned the reputation of being careless, but she didn't mean harm where it wasn't needed. Her street name was Wolf, and no one ever seemed to ask why. She had short black hair, and green eyes, and a bad attitude to match, but she was nicer to those who knew her. She could be really sweet at times, but bitter at others. That's the strange thing about Wolf, you never know what your going to get with her. The only person was a young man, only slightly younger than Wolf, he was her best friend. He was cautious at times, but mostly a risk taker. He was always miserable about something, for problems never seemed to go away with him, and yet more would build up. He always fealt as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He was a hood like Wolf, but he wasn't a bad person, in fact he could be a real kind hearted person if he tryed. He had long black hair, that covered his left eye, and most of his right eye. He also had a black flame jacket he always wore, and a "Degeneration-X" T-shirt, that him and Wolf always wore. His name was Matt, and he had earned the street name, "Chained Soul", but no one asked why. Most called him "CS", or "Chain", for short. The thing about Matt is he too was unpredictable, but not as much as Wolf. Matt had suffered much of his life, and was supposibly a fighter. Matt and Wolf had been friends since Matt was seven years old. They both grew up in the streets and hung around gangs a lot, so most assumed they were hoods, which they were. The most distinguishing feature about Matt was his eyes. Although you don't see Matt's eyes most of the time, when you do you will be shocked to see they are a bright silver color. Silver is a rare eye color, and few have it, and those that do would feal specail, but not Matt. Matt didn't feal important for this, because having silver eyes was because he was blind. Matt had been blind for years, but he never let it slow him down. He could still read, and write, and everything. He could feal text on pages and read without braille. He could feal vibrations, and hear sounds and know where things are, and even get an idea of what people looked like, even though he couldn't make out finner details, such as color or texture. Matt was a complicated person alright, and Wolf was simpler but hard to get close to. Matt and Wolf were very close, like brother and sister. Matt had always wondered if it was just chance they were put together, for they had so much in common. They both loved playing jokes too. This particular morning though Matt woke up rather depressed. Matt stepped out of bed, and whacked his alarm clock, and of course breaking it. He didn't care. He walked outside his apartment door, and stepped in a wet spot. "Ah god damn it!" Matt yelled. Suddenly he heard Wolf begin to chuckle. He turned his head in direction of the sound. Sure enough he could sense the outline of Wolf standing there. "Damn it Wolf, what did I just step in!?" Matt yelled. "Relax it's only water, don't be so bitchy about it", Wolf said with a chuckle. Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket, and slipped it on. He and Wolf then went into the kitchen quickly. Wolf searched the fridge, and got some mustard out and handed it to Matt. Matt saw Yami's outline just waking up sitting there at the breakfast nook they had in the kitchen downstairs near the front door. Yami was sort of gothic looking, and kind of dark, but good spirited sometimes. He had dark black hair, and square glasses that looked very cool sitting at the end of his nose. Matt and Wolf didn't have time to sit and chat with him though as they rushed back upstairs with the mustard. Matt put his ear up to Resureyu's door, his loop earing making a slight clank. Resureyu, was indeed the goth of the appartment. She had long blond hair with black ends. She always wore a trench coat during the day, and a black dress. She had two black loop earings on all the time as well. With all that and her black eye liner, she was pretty scary looking at times. Rumors ahd always went around that she was a killer, but she really was just a lonely girl. Matt and Wolf always called her Resu, for short. Matt gave a signal that suggested she was sleeping and they both snuck in and switched the mustard with her shampoo in her bathroom. They ran back out laughing amongst themselves, trying not to wake her. On the way out they passed by Dame, and began to whistle inocently. Dame was quick, and she always knew what was going on somehow, but no one ever knew why. Dame looked at both of them, and they looked back. Dame then just simply smiled, knowing their joke. They both smiled back and continued to walk away. They then saw Katy getting up. Katy was a young girl, and generally a well rounded person. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes to match. She was well mannered, at all times. Matt and Wolf then heard Resu scream, as she put the mustard in her hair instead of shampoo. Matt and Wolf burst out laughing at the thought of her covered in mustard. "Oh man that was priceless! She will be smelling like mustard for weeks!" Wolf cryed out laughing so hard she was practicly crying. "I know, what a sap", Matt said. "Oh man", Wolf said wiping the tears of joy from her face. "Degeneration-X strikes again!" They both said at the same time followed by a short laugh. "Damn, who should we get next? We already got Boss last week, with the cockroachs you remember", Wolf said raising and eyebrow in admiration of their evil deed. Matt remembered all right. Boss was the owner of the appartment, along with Snoozer. The one person they could never prank, was Brandon. Brandon was a new guy and didn't like to be disturbed, and they never really heard much from him. He always was quiet in his room, reading or something. He did how ever always carrry two swords with him. Of course Matt has had blades close to him before, and not always in his hands. As for Wolf, she's had guns pointed at her, but still always keeping calm. "Only one person left to prank", Wolf said turning her head in a direction. Matt knew who she meant, "No man, not Rinny", he said. Rinny was the nickname of another dweller there, named Ringa, she was a real angel, and always kind. She also could enjoy jokes that you think high society wouldn't accept. She was a regular person, not to shy not to perverted. Matt had a big crush on Ringa, and it was common knowledge to Wolf, who always mocked him. Ringa had short blond hair that went down to her shoulders, and crystal blue eyes. Matt always asked Wolf what she looked like, and Wolf always got annoyed and described her to him. "Matt why don't you talk to her?" Wolf asked more seriously. "Nah, she wouldn't go for street trash like me", Matt said. Wolf rolled her eyes and walked away. Sure a lot of things were wrong in Matt's life, but right now they didn't seem to matter, for he was still thinking about the girl he would never have. 


	4. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two: Street Life-

Matt had agreed to meet Wolf down by the old liquor store, at least an hour ago. He finnaly saw Wolf pull up in a car driven by Johnny. Johnny was a member of "The Black Code", a street gang that Matt and Wolf were friendly to. So they viewed Johnny as an ally, rather than a friend. Wolf was rocking her head back and forth listening to some rock music. Wolf and Matt both hated rap music. They had always said that it was the most pathetic excuse for entertainment ever. "Yo, where you been at?" Matt asked. Wolf pulled her sunglasses down to the brim of her nose and eyed Matt. "Yo, chill out, we were just stopping to get a bite, and Johnny was trying to score with this chick down there, no reason to get your panties in a knot, CS", Wolf said. Wold didn't normaly call him by his street name, but Matt figured she was just showing off. Wolf loved showing off how "ghetto", she was. The others always respected her, and she had a police record that she was quite proud of. Wolf had been accused of more crimes than Matt could count. Wolf had done it all: Robbery, assult, resisting arrest, murder, grand theft auto, even manslaughter. Wolf didn't care though, she always thought it was a game, the sign of a true hood. Matt had done some stuff to, but he had never killed anyone, and never been to jail, or even arrested. Matt's record was clean, but he always looked, "The type", to do something, so the cops never liked him. Matt got in the car with Wolf, and they drove around for a little bit and stopped at hot topic, and threw rocks at the emo kids walking out, Wolf hollowering miserably mocking them. Matt hated posers, so he hated emo people. The group then stopped at a music store and listened to some CDs. Matt was a big rock fan like Wolf, so Matt was listening to Disturbed. Wolf was listening to Green Day. Johnny on the other hand was of course over in the rap section. Music was Matt's form of entertainment over television. Being blind always limited him when watching T.V. so he always liked music. He could still see outlines of things on T.V. and was very good at schooling people on his Playstation 2. Wolf didn't really like video games, or T.V. so music was her thing too. Wolf's room was a simple grey wall, and a bed and a dresser, and a few pictures of her and Matt sitting on that dresser. That was about it. She also of course had a mirror above her dresser. The dresser was plain, and same with the mirror. Wolf also had an MP3 player always laying on her bed. Her choice of cloths was pretty limited, she didn't like vibrant colors and hated seeing them. Most of her outfits were plain white, black or red, and sometimes blue. She never wore a skirt eithor. She didn't like skirts, or girly cloths. She dispised pink. She only owned one skirt and top to match it as a dress, and she only wore that when she absolutely had to. She also hated rich kids, if she saw a rich kid, it's like she turns into a bull because she always hustles them, and sometimes even beats them up. She never has a real reason, except the fact that they are rich. She was violent, but all together she was a good person. Matt had always known there was a sweeter side to Wolf, that rarely got out. He had seen it before, but it only shows at rare occasions. Wolf had a tough outer shell, but it was only to hide her sweeter inner self that only showed to those she cared about. Wolf was cool, except when she was mad. Matt was like her, but he was a little different. Matt cared about others to an extent, and fealt remorse at times. Wolf always respected this though. He didn't like hurting people, but sometimes he would do it for fun like Wolf. There were times when he cared, and times he didn't. He had a deep love for guitars, and could paly quite well. Matt and Wolf always talked about making a band. Matt was really quiet, and was tight about secrets. It was hard to get close to him, or to get him to open up, but if you knew how you could. Matt loosens up only at certain times, such as messing around with friends, being with Wolf, or even after sex. Matt was very attractive to most women, there was a quality that made him, "dangerous", and "sexy." Matt's room was far different from Wolf's. It wasn't to plain at all. Matt's bed had red and black sheets. He had a black dresser and on it he had pictures of Wolf, and his long lost sister. He had a nice stereo system, that he shop lifted a couple of years back. He had a T.V. and a Playstation 2 hooked up to it. He also had a bigger selection of cloths than Wolf, but was still limited. Sometimes he would steal cloths. Matt really didn't see stealing as a crime. He always thought it was just something he did for fun. Matt looked over at Wolf and she smiled at him, with her normal devious face. They all finnaly left the store and headed outside. Johnny was really Matt's cousin, but Matt never saw him like that. Wolf had always saw Johnny as a best friend to her. They got in the car and pulled up to a movie theater. They hopped out and began to walk to the ticket booth. Suddenly a red Mustang pulled up in front of them. At least five members of "The Bloods", hoped out. "The Bloods", were the most violent street gang ever to walk the face of the earth, and they hated all other gangs. "Yo bitch, what you up to?" One asked. "We're jsut going to see a movie, we don't want any trouble", Johnny said calmly. The gang laughed. "Oh they don't want any trouble eh?" One asked sarcasticly. "Well guess what you got trouble bitch!" One shouted as he shot Johnny. Wolf reacted quickly and pulled a knife out and grabbed one of the gang members. She held the knife to his throat, and pulled the gun out of his hand. "Ya'll best get out of her now", Wolf said. She threw the gang member on the ground and the rest drove away. She turned back to Matt, and saw that he had been shot too. He was bleeding heavily from his shoulder. 


	5. Chapter 3

-Chapter Three: The Hospital-

Matt awoke and heard voices talking quietly around him. "Ugh", Matt groaned. Yami turned his way and smiled slightly, "I knew that son of a bitch wouldn't die on us", he said. Yami walked out in admiration of his own intellect and vanished. Katy came up and smiled at him, "I'm glad your ok, Matt. If anything happened to you it wouldn't be the same around here ya know what I mean?" She said. "Yeah I get ya", Matt said. Katy Smiled again and walked out as well. Brandon was there too, but he said nothing, and got up and left. "Asshole", Matt thought to himself. Ringa came up and layed her arms around Matt. "Oh Matt, are you ok? I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve this, does it hurt Matt?" Ringa said holding him tighter. Matt's face flushed red. "It's ok I'm fine really", Matt said trying to hide his blush from her. "Don't worry your pretty little head off", Matt said still blushing. Matt didn't notice, because he couldn't see her, but Ringa was blushing now too. She finnaly noticed she was still holding his hand and let go fealing embarassed. She then saw Wolf walk up to Matt. "Er, I'll leave you two alone", Ringa said. "Bye Rinny", Matt said waving as she walked out. Ringa smiled at Matt calling her by her nickname. She sat outside next to Katy, and was still smiling. "Girl, why don't you just ask him how he feals about you?" Katy asked to Ringa. Ringa sighed and replied, "because, what if he doesn't feal the way I do?" Katy sighed and looked over at her friend, "Rinny how can he not like you, your smart, funny, and very kind", Katy said. "Yeah but he's to attractive it will never work", Ringa said with another sigh. "Well you got me there, he is very attractive, but Rinny that doesn't mean it's impossible", Katy said encouraging her friend. "Yeah, but why would he settle for me when he could have like a movie star?" Ringa asked. Katy laughed a little, "girl he could have a movie star, but arn't you forgeting something?" Katy said. "What's that?" Ringa asked. "He's blind Rinny. Appearances are more than likely on the bottom of his list, not that it would matter, because you are a very attractive girl", Katy said. Ringa blushed, "you really think he would go for me?" Ringa asked still blushing. Katy smiled, "I know he would", she said. Ringa smiled at the comment. Resu was checking her watch every five seconds. "You in a hurry or something?" Asked Katy. Resu looked over at them, "as a matter of a fact I am", Resu said. "Dude, Matt is in the hospital and you can't set aside a few minutes to make sure he's ok?" Katy asked. "Nope, because I'm still mad at him for the mustard thing yesterday", Resu said with a scowl. Katy rolled her eyes and looked over at Dame. She hadn't said anything since they arrived. "What's on your mind Dame?" Asked Yami. "It's nothing", Dame said quietly. Yami raised an eyebrow in curiousity. "What do you mean nothing arn't you worried?" Asked Yami. "Very worried, I guess I'm in shock is all", Dame said quietly, which wasn't a lie, she was in shock. She didn't want to see Matt die, she could tell that something was up though. "Don't worry about me, you should be worried about Matt", she said with a smile. That was another thing about Dame, she can hide her fealings very well, it's like you never knew she was there. "Hey Brandon what do you think?" Asked Yami. Brandon ignored him and kept his eyes closed and it appeared he was asleep. Brandon was always quiet, and never really saying anything. The group didn't know where he came from, or why he moved to New Hamshire, all they knew is he liked quiet, and payed his rent in advance, and in cash for that matter. No one knew where he worked, and he didn't have any friends, he was so secretive too. He always locked his door before he left. He also always carried around two swords. Back in the hospital room Wolf punched Matt's good shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Yo, you was crying like a little bitch on the way in here", Wolf said with a snicker. Matt smiled and laughed at her. "Oh, ow! It hurts!" Wolf said imitating him. "Oh fuck you I was not doing that!" Matt said in protest. "Yes you was, I saw myself!" Wolf said laughing at him. "Man, fuck you, that shit did hurt!" Matt said laugihng some more. "And what was with this?" Matt asked. He then began to imitate Wolf, "Oh Matt, please, don't die, don't die!" Matt said pretending to cry in his imitation of Wolf. "Oh man fuck you I was so not doing that!" Wolf said laughing. "Ya you were, there are cameras everywhere that saw it", Matt said. They both broke out laughing then. That's the strange thing about Matt and Wolf, they react very humerously to times of seriousness. Then again Matt and Wolf, didn't do things by the book, or normal. Matt and Wolf were the perfect pair, they were meant to be together, they were meant to be friends, they thought so much alike. They also always watched out for each other. Matt could make pick locks like there was no tommorow, and Wolf was the greatest sweet talker there ever was. She could talk her way out of almost anything, although sometimes she kept her mouth shut. Matt of course was tight about secrets, so he always pleaded the fifth if the cops gave him trouble. They were used to this kind of thing. Sometimes the cops would pull them over just to question them. Wolf then lit a ciggarette and offered one to Matt who turned it down. Wolf rolled her eyes, "man you really trying to impress Rinny aint ya?" Asked Wolf. Matt raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I am, even though it's a failed mission", Matt said with a frown. Wolf put out her ciggarette and looked at Matt with a serious face. Matt knew that when Wolf had her serious face, she only spoke the truth and never joked. "Matt, you should ask her out", Wolf said. "She wouldn't want some street trash like me, besides I'm not exactly prince Charming." Matt said with a sigh. "Matt your not street trash, your really smart, but you choose not to use your head is the problem. Also I know as a fact that girls are looking at you", Wolf said. "Really?" Matt asked not convinced. "Matt I see it all the time, girls check you out a lot, hell even I think you are attractive Matt, you got to give yourself more credit, girls think your sexy", Wolf said. Matt smiled, and also fealt a little dirty, with Wolf saying he was sexy. He fealt kind of weird, because Wolf was like a sister to him, and less like a normal girl. Wolf wasn't like normal girls though, so it is a true compliment if you got her to say you were attractive, hell if Wolf said anyone was it was a compliment. Wolf had little to no sexual interest in anyone, she had never even kissed someone before. "Thanks Wolf", Matt said with a smile. Wolf leaned in and kissed his cheek, which was something she didn't normaly do. Wolf wasn't all girly like that. Matt turned his head in her direction as he heard her leave. "Oh, and if you tell anyone about this when you call the police on me, you'd better get an ambulence too", Wolf said with a smile. Wolf pulled her shades down and left. Matt laughed at her, "some street trash you are", Matt said. 


	6. Chapter 4

-Chapter Four: Life or Death?-

Matt was let out of the hospital the next day, it had been the third day since he had woken that one morning where he played that joke on Resu. Matt decided it was probably best to apoligize to her. Matt walked across the hall and knocked on her door. "Who is it?" Replied the little gothic girl. "It's Matt", Matt said. "Get lost!" He heard her yell. "Come on, open up I just want to talk to you", Matt said calmly. Resu opened the door a crack and peeked out at him. "Make like a magicain, and disapear!" Resu demands, shuting the door in his face. "Just give me a minute to explain!" Matt said getting a little annoyed. "Go away!" She yelled through the door. "Alright I'm coming in there!" Matt yelled. Matt tryed to turn the knob, but realized it was locked. Matt turned it again to see if the lock was strong, it was. Matt could've used his lockpicking abilities to get in easily, but had no time to mingle with the lock. He then started Kicking the door. Resu fealt assured he wouldn't get in, but of course she was wrong. Matt then punch his whole fist through the entire door! He fealt his hand around and unlocked the door. He then turned the knob and let himself in. Resu was in shock at what Matt ahd done. Her eyes were really big. She had heard stories of Matt's strength but didn't know if they were true or not. She had heard that once when he was in his high school years he flipped a car over by lifting it with his bare hands, but she had no way of telling if it was true. Matt had muscle, but that took true strength, and it was ovious Matt was not known for smarts. Matt wasn't that bright, he even dropped out of high school at the end of his senor year. He said he wouldn't have been able to pass final anyway, because he wasn't smart enough. Matt had always thought of himself as dumb, because he never really tryed, but Wolf knew otherwise. She has seen Matt in action, and he's really smart when he applys himself. Matt was just the kind of person who didn't give himself credit. "What do you want?" Resu said inching away from him. Matt sat down next to her and she inched even farther. "Look, I'm sorry ok?" Matt said in a serious tone. "I know I havn't been the best to you, but well I guess I'm always trying to cover up for all the things I could never succeed at, and was looking for a way to take out my anger." Matt added. "I'm sorry, I'm pathetic", Matt said. Resu fealt bad then, she fealt sort of guilty for being mad at him for so long. Afterall Matt had been through so much in his past, and more so in the past 3 days. Matt had lost his cousin Johnny, and getting shot himself was bad as well. Matt always seemed to pull through no matter how tough though. Resu found it amazing, considering Wolf wasn't the easiest of people to get along with, and yet Matt did anyways. Resu had also heard stories about Matt's family, and how he abandoned his sister at a young age. It was said he left her with another family when he ran away from his own. Matt never liked to talk about his family, but he did once in a great while, but mainly to Wolf. Resu put her hand on his shoulder. "No your not pathetic, I am for overeacting, I mean it was just a joke. You guys got me good", Resu said with a smile. She flicked her blond hair with it's black highlights out of her face and hugged him. Matt smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks for understanding", Matt said simply. He got up and began to leave when Resu stopped him, "Wait!" She said. Matt stopped to listen to her. "Did you really lift that car?" Resu asked curiously. Matt smiled, "Yeah I did", Matt said. Somehow Resu could tell he wasn't lieing too. Something about him just seemed trustworthy at that moment. She smiled as he disapeared out the door. He then ran into Brandon. "Uh hey?" Matt asked trying to get around him, but Brandon moved in his way. Brandon was slightly taller than him, and strange said by the others. "Matt, your falling apart", Brandon said. Matt was still trying to get around him, but Brandon was making it dificult. "What you mean mate?" Matt asked. He tryed once again to get around, but of course Brandon stopped him. "I mean, with every step you take your digging yourself in deeper", Brandon said. Matt was confused but didn't have time to handle this. "Listen I don't know what your bitching about but I have to go." Matt said. He finnaly pushed his way around Brandon, and headed towards the door to meet Wolf outside for she said that she wanted to meet him in ten minutes. "Matt", Brandon said with his stern voice. Matt turned in his direction. "Do you care if you live or die?" Brandon asked. Matt paused for a minute, no one ahd ever asked him something like that, but to Matt's suprise he didn't have an answer. "I don't know", Matt said. With that Matt left through the door and Brandon still stood there with his empty expression across his face. 


	7. Chapter 5

-Chapter Five: Contiplating Murder?-

Matt had just walked away from his conversation with Bradon, with questions racing through his head. He had never really questioned his own death before, but it seemed like Brandon had made him think for the first time. He still wasn't sure if he cared if he died though. He stood outside, and stuffed his hands in his pockets for it had begun to snow. The snow touched his nose and it twitched as it flicked the snow off. He could sense Dame standing there next to him. He said nothing to Dame, for he could tell something was bothering her. "What's wrong Dame?" Mattasked not turning in her direction. Dame was rubbing he hands together to keep them warm. Dame then sighed slightly. "Matt why do you take so many risks?" Dame asked. Matt raised an eyebrow at Dame. "Risks? What you mean?" Matt asked. Dame sighed again and looked at Matt. "Your pushing yourself to far all the time Matt, and you almost got killed two days ago." Dame said sadly. Matt looked at Dame, and frowned. "I know, I always push myself to hard, but I always have. I have to go all out, never quit", Matt said to Dame. Dame sighed then looked back at Matt. "If you keep doing what you are you could get hurt Matt, and I don't want that, not after how long we've been friends." Dame said. Matt sighed then smiled, "yeah I guess your right, like remember that time in highschool when we put those thumbtacks on the teacher's chair, and she screamed so loud." Matt said with a small laugh. Dame smiled, "yeah I remember you took all the blame for that", Dame said. "Well I couldn't let you get in trouble that's what friends are for right? We are supposed to look out for each other?" Matt asked. "Yes", Dame said with a smile, "yes they are, and thank you. I hope we can always be friends Matt", Dame said with a bright Smile. Matt could sense the smile on his face, but only wished he could see the glow on her face. "Of course we will be Dame. Your a good girl, and your friendship means a lot to me, always has. Even though sometimes you are pretty secretive and mysterious Dame", Matt said. Dame hugged him and smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah I guess I am pretty secretive arn't I?" Dame asked. "A little?" Matt said. "Sometimes I suspect you of being an FBI agent", Matt said with a small laugh. "An FBI agent!?" Dame said with a laugh. "If I was I would've arrested you for being to hilarious already", Dame said with a smirk. Matt held his hands out in front of her. She looked up at him confused, "take me away officer", Matt said. Dame and him both laughed at this. "Well just remember it's ok to open up once in a while ok?" Matt said to Dame. "Yeah of course, and you too." Dame said with a smile. She hugged him and then noticed Wolf come around and signal Matt to come over there. Matt hesitated but Dame gave him the signal to go and be with Wolf. "We'll talk later", Dame said. Matt nodded and ran over to Wolf. "Well it's about time Matt", Wolf said sounding quite annoyed. "This had better be good news", Matt said to Wolf looking quite annoyed himself as well. Wolf had a big evil grin across her lips now. "Well then your in luck my friend, because this is the best news you'll ever hear", Wolf said. Matt raised an eyebrow waiting to hear what was so great it had to interupt his conversation with Dame. Matt was good friends with Dame, but over the years her and him grew apart, and he didn't get to talk to her as much. "Well you remember those shit stains that smoked Johnny?" Wolf said. "Yeah don't remind me", Matt said with annoyance. "Well I know where they are kicking at tonight", Wolf said with a devious smile. "So?" Matt said. "So?" Wolf asked, "so, we can go there and pop their asses", Wolf added. "That has bad idea written all over it", Matt said. "Man stop acting like a bitch and stand up to these fags", Wolf said. "I aint acting like a bitch, but I aint killing those guys", Matt said. "Why not Matt, don't you want revenge?" Wolf asked. "I don't know mabey, but it's not worth it", Matt said with a quiet tone. "Man look I don't know about you, but I considered Johnny a friend", Wolf said. "I did too, the guy was my cousin", Matt said in deffence to Wolf. "Then show your cousin you love him, by avenging his death", Wolf said. Matt bit his lip and was reluctent to say yes, but then accepted Wolf's offer. "All right, but if we are going to do this, we got to do it right, and nothing dirty ok?" Matt said. "Sure no problem", Wolf said with a smile. Wolf pulled him in and hugged him. Matt embraced Wolf as well. As they held each other Wolf said, "This one's for Johnny, let's make him proud brother", Wolf said. Matt was shocked that Wolf ahd called him her brother, but at the same time was happy that Wolf saw him as part of her own family. Wolf didn't have any brothers or sisters, and her parents, who knows what happened to them. Wolf had been raised by herself on the streets, so it was shocking to see her show affection towards anyone. Matt then replied to Wolf's comment, "Yeah this one's for Johnny-" Matt began but thought for a split second of not saying the rest, but then finished, "my sister", Matt added. Wolf smiled and they let go of each other. "Let's get ready for tonight then alright?" Wolf said. "Yeah", Matt said. Matt had entered a whole new world in his mind. 


	8. Chapter 6

-Chapter Six: Night of Dispare-

Night came faster than expected that night, and Matt was getting ready. Matt grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He pulled some black gloves over his hands and grabbed a ski mask for the trip. He walked out of his appartment and locked the door. It was 11:48PM and everyone else was asleep. Wolf was outside with the car waiting. Matt slipped his hands into his pockets as he heard someone coming down the stairs. He acted natural and sat down in a chair and made it look like he wasn't gonig anywhere. To his suprise it was Ringa who had come down stairs. She saw Matt sitting there and looked over at him. "What are you doing up?" Ringa asked. "I was going to check on something", Matt said not looking at her. "Oh well I couldn't sleep", Ringa said with a frown. "Is something bothering you?" Matt asked still not looking at her. "Yeah I got a real problem on my hands, that I can't seem to get over, but don't worry about it", she said. "You look cold", Ringa added. "Mabey a little", Matt said. Ringa smiled and gave him her gloves. "They arn't much but they will be warmer than the ones your used to", Ringa said with a smile. Matt took his hands out of his pockets and placed them around the gloves. "Thank you Rinny", Matt said. He was glad he wasn't looking at her now, because his face had flushed red. He couldn't see it but Ringa's did too. "You'd better get back to bed", Matt said. "Wouldn't want you getting sick", Matt added with more red entering his face. "Right, good night", Ringa said as she turned away and went back upstairs. Matt sighed as she left. "Rinny", Matt said. She turned back and looked at him. "Yes?" She asked. Matt bit his lip and then managed to say, "nevermind I'll tell you in the morning." Ringa smiled and went back upstairs. Matt sighed again as she left. "You idiot, you should've asked her out", Matt said to himself. Although downstairs in winter cloths, and her in her pajamas and in the dark wasn't the place he had been hoping to ask her anyway. He wished he could tell her how he fealt about her, but he was to afraid she wouldn't feal the same way back. He really liked her, and it wasn't some normal crush. A crush was when you liked someone and then found out more about them than just what they look like and ended up not liking them. Looks of course were last on Matt's list, but he did think Ringa was beautiful. He admired her for just about everything about her. He wanted to be with her, but knew it would never be. He then stroked the gloves she had given him softly. He couldn't tell what color they were, but he assumed they were a light tan, and with what he could feal they had white fur on the wrists. He slipped off his old black gloves, and these ones on. They were definatly warmer than his standard gloves. He then ran to the front door and walked out. He could sense the vibration of Wolf, and a car. The car was a Dodge Viper GTS 2005 no dout about that. "Well come on hop in", Wolf said. Wolf didn't own a car, so he figured this was stolen. Matt didn't really care though so he hopped in the seat next to Wolf. Matt kind of figured Wolf would steal a car, because she always wanted to show off her hot wiring skills everytime she had the chance. Wolf then pulled away from the appartment and started to drive downtown. Wolf then pulled out two shotguns and handed one to Matt and layed the other on her lap. "All right you better not wimp out on me Matt", Wolf said sternly. "Hey I'll do this as long as there aint no kids or old people out there", Matt said. Wolf laughed at Matt, "man who the fuck's gonna be old out at midnight?" Asked Wolf. "Hey listen to me I aint killing no old folks or kids", Matt said stronger. Wolf then stopped laughing and got really serious. "Man Matt your acting like a little bitch. Afraid to smoke these skid marks, need I remind you of what they did to your cousin?" Wolf asked. Matt frowned, for he hoped she wouldn't bring that up. "Man they killed him right in front of you, and you aint gonna do shit?" Wolf asked again. Matt again said nothing. "Man fuck you, I don't let that shit ride." Wolf finished. There was silence for the rest of the ride. Wolf then pulled up into an empty parking lot. Wolf kept the car running. Matt figured this was going to be quick then. "All right Matt, I've done this before so stick with me and we get in and out with no trouble", Wolf said. Done this before? Matt thought. How can Wolf make this seem like it's an everyday thing? Matt wondered. He then nodded and they both slipped out of the car. Wolf and Matt then slipped on their ski masks. They loaded their guns and ran out to a nearby ally. They waited calmly and overheard some conversation of the 2 Blood members talking. "Man come on give me my money", the first gangster said. "Now", Wolf said. With that Matt and Wolf jumped and and fired knocking one of them dead. Matt then chased the other and shot his leg. He fell and was still alive. Matt then jumped on top of him and beat him in the head with the gun barrel and he was then dead. "Yeah, that's it Matt", now let's go I hear the cops coming", Wolf said. "What the fuck?!" Matt said as he got up and ran with Wolf. They slipped back into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Man what the hell are the cops doing here!?" Matt asked franticly. "Someone must have ratted us out", Wolf said. "What!?" Matt said shocked. "Hang on let me lose them", Wolf said. Wolf speeded up and drove the car as fast as it could go. "Are you sure this is safe!?" Matt said with his heart beating ten times faster than it should be. "Yeah don't worry just jump when I say so", Wolf said. "Jump?" Matt asked confused. "Yeah as in out of the car", Wolf said. Matt was a little worried about what she was going to do next. The police sirens were waiiling right behind them. They drove into the woods and the lake started to reveal itself up ahead. Matt could hear the sound of the water ripple from the light breeze. "Now, jump!" Wolf exclaimed. With that her and Matt both jumped out of the car as it plumited into the lake. The police cars then followed it. They could hear the screams of the officers that then landed in the water. Matt and Wolf both pulled off their ski masks and stood together and began to hike back up out of the woods. Matt and Wolf both made it back up to the streets. They walked down them casually as a police line was being drawn and detectives were investigating. Matt and Wolf walked right past them without being noticed. They were never friends of the police. They finnaly had made it back to the appartment, and just in time because it was 1:30AM. They figured the story would make the news tommorow morning. "Hey Matt, you wern't to bad out there", Wolf said. "Yeah, whatever", Matt said. "You did man, that one was for Johnny", Wolf said as she hugged Matt. Matt didn't embrace her, but instead just pat her back slightly. Wolf then pulled off her jacket and walked inside. Matt walked inside and took of Ringa's gloves. He placed the shotgun in his jacket under the bed and threw the gloves onto his dresser. He jumped on the bed face down and closed his eyes trying to sleep. He hoped that mabey sleep would help him relax his mind. His eyes finnaly glued shut, and his mind began to dream, but all his dreams instead just became nightmares. This was going to be a long night, and there was much time until dawn. The main thought in Matt's head was, "why", and "how could I do it?" He thought for around half an hour when finnaly he reached to his dresser drawer and found a bunch of pills in the top drawer. They were sleeping pills that he had because he always had trouble sleeping at night. He then took two from the bottle and popped them into his mouth. He put the cap back on the bottle, and started to get dizzy. is eyes shut and the bottle rolled from his hand and he passed out asleep. Morning would bring forth a better day mabey. Matt's sleep would not be easy that was for sure. 


	9. Chapter 7

-Chapter Seven: Brandon's Teachings-

Matt layed awake for the past few hours not saying anything but mearly laying awake. He reached under his bed and grabbed the shotgun there and held it in his hand. He then layed it aside the bed. He was suprised, he thought killing those guys would make him feal better, but it didn't make him feal anything. All Matt knew now, is that he could kill someone, and if he had to he would do it again. He heard the door knob rattle and he hid the gun under his bed quickly. The door opened and Wolf was standing there inthe doorway. "Yo it's 8:30 time to get your lazy ass up", Wolf said. Matt nodded and Wolf turned to leave when she was the pill bottle on the ground. "You aint on drugs are you Matt?" Wolf asked seriously. "No those are sleeping pills", Matt said. Of course they wern't very good because he only had gotten two hours of sleep last night. "You having trouble sleeping again?" Wolf asked while raising an eyebrow. "It's nothing don't worry about it." Matt said. Wolf rolled her eyes and left. Matt slipped his jacket on and walked to the breakfast nook. Yami was just finishing up some toast and metioning something about getting to his new job. Resu wanted to get to work early apparently because she wasn't there. Katy was talking to Ringa and Wolf had already left. Matt sat down and placed his head on the counter in front of him. "Hey", came the sweet voice of Ringa. Matt turned his head in her direction. He noticed Katy walking out the door heading for work. Ringa came and sat next to Matt. "Hey you look tired", Ringa said. "I didn't get much sleep last night", Matt said. "Aw, that sucks, so you got any plans for today?" Ringa asked. "Not really", Matt said. "Oh", Ringa said while biting her lip a little. She wanted to ask him how he fealt about her so badly, but was to nervous. She really hoped something would come in and break their awkward silence. Fortunatly Brandon had walked in. "You look like you lost a fight", Brandon said. "He didn't get any sleep last night", Ringa said. "Speaking of fights, think you could show us a little of your fighting styles?" Matt asked. Matt knew Brandon was some kind of martial artist, and had been meaning to ask him about fighting. Matt loved fighting, and was always looking for a type of advantage. "Well I can certainly teach you both something if you come with me", Brandon said. The two decided they would go with him and followed him to an old abandoned building downtown. "What are we doing here?" Asked Ringa. "This is a private training building I made", Brandon said. "Nice hiding spot for it", Matt said sarcasticly. They all walked in and they were in a hall. They noticed there were four rooms in this training hall. There was one main hallway and at both ends were two doors each leading to a different rooms. "Ok first we will see what you can do, Matt go to the door on the south side on the left, and Ringa to the one on the right. I will be there shortly." Brandon said calmly. Matt and Ringa did as told and walked into the rooms where they were told to go. Matt noticed in the room he stood in there was a floor of sand and nothing more. Brandon then walked in and tossed Matt a sword and a knife. "Those are your weapons", Brandon said. Matt took the knife and placed it in his pocket, and held the sword tight. "Weapons for what?" Matt asked. "You have to fight me", Brandon said. Matt then nodded and with that Brandon jumped at him. Matt dodged just barely missing him. Brandon swung his sword at Matt and Matt blocked it. He kept slashing and Matt continued to block until he was backed up into a corner. Matt slashed upward and then pivoted around Brandon. He slashed a few times missing him completely. The sand on the ground made it hard for him to sense vibrations so he had a hard time seeing where Brandon was. Matt then sensed Brandon draw his other sword and jumped at him with a diagnal attack. Matt blocked with his sword, but then heard a shatter as Brandon's sword smashed his. Brandon held the sword up to Matt's neck. "You should've used the knife, you could've stabbed me, a sword is no match for 'The Shield Breaker'", Brandon said. "The shield breaker?" Matt asked. "My other sword", Brandon said. He lowered his blade from Matt's neck and placed it away. "Go to the room across the hall and wait there", Brandon said. Matt did as told and vanished out of Brandon's sight. Brandon then walking into the room where Ringa was waiting. "Your probably wondering about this room arn't you? Like the ceiling", Brandon said. "The ceiling?" Ringa asked as she looked up. She noticed the ceiling had many holes in it. She also noticed a button on the wall. Brandon tossed a sword in front of her, and she picked it up. "This challenge is called 'Liquid Fire'. Basicly liquid fire will fall from the ceiling and you must defeat me in these conditions", Brandon said. "Sounds hard", Ringa said quietly. "It shouldn't be if you think about it, for there will be a way to soothe the pain", Brandon said with his blank expression. Ringa raised an eyebrow with curiousity. "How's that?" Ringa asked. Brandon smiled, "well I will let you use one of three items to help you, and they are: water, yogurt, and an umbrella. You may only use one so choose wisely", Brandon said with a smirk. Ringa thought for a moment, and considered the umbrella, but then figured that it would be burnt threw by the liquid. She then chose the water. Brandon accepted her choice and tossed her the water. She took it and dumped it on herself, creating a coat of water to protect herself from the liquid fire. Brandon then clapped and the ceiling began to leak. Ringa felt it roll off of her skin, and then saw Brandon come at her and she blocked with the sword he provided her with. Brandon performed a series of jump slashes, which she blocked. She started to feal the liquid fire burn her skin as she fought. She blocked hit after hit as the heat intesified. Brandon performed a upper diagonal slash that she barely blocked. She started to feal tired from all the burning on her skin. She hadn't expected it to be this brutal. She didn't understand why the water didn't work. She kept blocking Brandon's slashes, and then he punched her in the gut, and she fell over in pain. "You..." She said in between pants, "Didn't say you'd punch me..." She said breathing hard. "I didn't say I wouldn't did I?" Brandon said with a smile. Ringa was in so much pain from the burning that she couldn't even get up. "Can't bear the pain?" Brandon asked. Ringa gazed her eyes on him. "Don't look at me, it's up to you to make it stop", Brandon said with a stern look. Ringa fealt offended, that he would just let a helpless girl lay there in pain. Ringa crawled her way to the switch on the wall. She then reached up and pressed it. The liquid fire stopped pouring onto her. she then collapsed in pain. "I should've chosen the umbrella?" Ringa asked. "No it wouldn't been burned through", Brandon said. Ringa smiled, "so I was right, there was no way to win this one?" She asked. Brandon smiled, "yes there was, the yogurt", he said with a smirk. Ringa looked puzzled. "Yogurt?" She asked. "Yes it absorbs oils, all water did was open up your skin pores for more liquid to get it." Brandon said. Ringa pulled herself up, starting to feal the pain stopping. "So this wasn't about fighting was it?" She asked. "No it was about wits, less about fighting", Brandon replied. She sighed and looked up at him. "Your friend is waiting in the room across the hall, go there now", Brandon said. She did as told and headed to the room he instructed her to enter. As soon as she entered she heard a rattle and the light flicked on. She gazed around and saw Matt sitting there, and then looked at the door and saw it had chains around it. She looked at Matt and he stood up. She then heard a rumble, and saw the walls were moving in. "Shit!" She yelled, and tryed opening the door. Sure enough it was locked, and the chains stopped her from opening it. "Here let me", Matt said calmly. He reached for the door, but sensed the chains on it and pulled back. "What's wrong?" Ringa asked. "I can't..." Matt said. "What!?" Ringa yelled, "come on this is life or death what is wrong!?" She added. "The chains..." Matt said. "What about them?" Ringa asked furiously. "I can't touch them..." Matt said sadly. "Huh?" Ringa questioned. "It's a dark secret of mine, I'm afraid of chains", Matt said with a frown. "What? Why?" Ringa asked. "I don't want to talk about it", Matt said. "Oh damn it!" Ringa said as the walls got closer. "Come on get up, I need your help", Ringa demanded. Matt ignored her and sat there. Ringa started pulling on the door furiously and rattling the chains on it in hopes of opening it. "Come on Matt, please!" Ringa shouted. Matt's silver eyes opened wide and quickly at the call of his name. He heard Ringa's crys for help, and knew that he couldn't let his one fear stop him from saving her. He stood up sternly, "stand back", he said with his fists clenched. Ringa stepped aside and Matt punched his fist through the door. He reached his hand around the outside and unlocked it. He then got a running start and started bashing his shoulder against the door. Finnaly he managed to make the chains snap and he fell out the door. Ringa jumped out after him. Brandon looked down at them both with his hands clapping. Ringa looked up at him, and Matt turned his head in Brandon's direction. "Bravo", he said still clapping. Matt and Ringa both then looked at each other, and noticed she fell on top of him. She smiled at him, and suprisingly he smiled back. 


	10. Chapter 8

-Chapter Eight: Sly of the Bloods-

"Sir, we found them", said a hooded gang member of the bloods, and he dropped some files on the table. The gang leader, Sly, turned around and flipped through the files. "So Matt and Wolf they are?" He asked. "Yes sir, they killed him", said the hooded gang member. "Hmmm, she seems to have nasty police record. Armed robbery, assult, battery, grand theft auto?" Sly asked. "Yes sir, she's a nasty criminal, I'm suprised the police wouldn't mind her death", said the gang member. "Mind? I'd bet they'd reward us for her death", said Sly with a sarcastic tone. "I'd bet sir", said the gang member. "No!" Sly said. "No?" Asked hte gang member. "Yes, no. This is personal we need no reward. Although this record does help, for I'm sure the police wouldn't mind if we just plucked her off their hands like a thorn? Hell I bet the police would make it look like an accident so they don't have to waste time investigating." Sly said witha smirk. The gang member simply smiled and then said, "what about hte other one?" Sly peered at Matt's file. "Well this one doesn't seem to have many offences, and it says here, he is blind?" Sly asked. "Yes sir, we discovered that bit of information when we went through his medical files, kind of strange really, but apparently he sees with his senses", the gang member said. "What do you mean senses?" Sly asked. "Well sir it's sort of like seeing with his feet, he can sense energy, and vibration and sound with them", the gang member explained. "Thank you that is all", Sly said dismissing him. The gang member left Sly alone, and he began to scan the files again. "Hmmm, you both think that your hot stuff don't you?" Sly asked to himself. He dropped the files on the table and peered out his window. "Well you both will pay for what you did, that is assured", Sly said with a smirk. He then put a ciggarette out on a photo of Matt and Wolf together. "You can count on that", Sly said with a smirk.

"Your doing what!?" Asked Wolf shocked. "I said I'm going on a date tonight, with Ringa", Matt said taking off his jacket and tossing it aside. Wolf was rustling with her shirt trying to get it on. Her and Matt really didn't seem to care about each other being naked around each other. "It's about time you asked her out", Wolf said pulling her hood up. Matt rolled his eyes, as he put on a clean shirt. "Hey, man just don't do anything to fuck this up ok?" Wolf said. "What do you mean, fuck it up?" Matt asked. " I mean don't do anything stupid ok? 'Cause you wanted to date that bitch since like forever, and although I'm not to fond of her, you better be on your best behavior, cause I want you to be happy, even if it means being with a bitch I tottaly hate hte hell out of." Wolf said. Matt was silent for a moment. Wolf had jsut told him, that she wanted him to be happy no matter what? He always fealt guilty, for he never had anything to offer Wolf in return for her kindness. He could never repay her for all that she had already done for him, but then just smiled and nodded in agreement. "You be good tonight ok?" Wolf said. Matt smiled and replied, "I will." Wolf smiled, and gave him a slight noogie on the head. He retracted and playfully hit her hand away and she laughed a little. Matt headed towards the door to the room to leave, and heard Wolf call him back. "Matt", Wolf began. Matt turned back and looked at her. "Yes?" Matt asked her in confusion. Wolf got a big smirk, and stated, "just don't fuck ehr to hard ok? I want you to wake up in the morning." Wolf had a huge grin on her face. "Oh shut up you asshole", Matt said with a smile. Wolf smiled as well. There he stood with the girl he considered a sister to him, and for the moment it was like they truely were family, but only for the moment. 


	11. Chapter 9

-Chapter Nine: A Night of Love-

Matt straightened his jacket's collar. He was a little nervous about his night with Ringa. What if he acted like an idiot? What if he embarassed himself? All these thoughts kept racing his head. What would a rich type like her want him for anyways? Mabey Wolf was right and this was a bad idea. Just then Matt's mind cleared as he saw Ringa apear in front of him. Matt couldn't distinguish colors, but she had a short dress on, and a flower in her hair. She had a bright smile across her face as well. Matt only wished he could see her directly, for she was very beautiful. Matt gave a quick look in Wolf's direction. Wolf held an "okay" sign to Matt. Matt smiled at Wolf then looked back at Ringa. "Well arn't we going?" Ringa asked with her cute soft voice. Matt's face turned slightly red, "Um ya", he managed to get out. SHe took his hand and led him out the door. Wolf ran up to the door as they exited and yelled, "go easy on him! Where else am I going to find a lockpick as great as him!?" Wolf hollered. Matt flipped her off as they went to the car. He could hear Wolf chuckling as she went back inside. Ringa opened the car door. "Uh, I can't drive", Matt said. "Huh? Why not?" Ringa asked, then slapped herself in the head. "Oh shit, that's right I'm sorry", she said frowning a little. "It's ok", Matt said. She led him to the passenger's side and she started the engine. As they drove she seemed to sound a little regretful. "I'm really sorry I forgot you were, well you know", she said with an upset face. "No it's ok, that's a good thing. I don't like it when people can notice, you didn't do anything wrong Ringa", Matt said with a smile. She smiled back, "you can call me Rinny, everyone does", she said with a bright smile. "Ugh, this asshole is right on my tail, hang on", Ringa said as she swerved sideways. Matt was a little confused, for he expected her to be a little more well mannored. She then flipped off the person behind her. Matt kind of laughed at this. She smiled at him when he laughed. They finnaly made it to the resturaunt, and were sitting there waiting for their orders. "So like, what is it like being blind? How can you tell where everything is? Oh damn, am I being to nosy?" She asked. Matt smiled and replied, "no your not, don't worry. Anyway It's kind of weird, cause it makes all my other senses stronger, and yet I can still see, but only through vibrations, and sounds. I can see everything in this room, but I can't distinguish colors, or fine details." Ringa looked interested, "so it's like you can see everything still?" She asked. "Yup", Matt replied. "So where did you grow up Rinny?" Matt asked. "Well I never had a very wonderful life, and my parents were kind of abusive, I always had that fealing that there is another tortured soul out there like me", Ringa said with sort of a frown. Matt then said, "well I can see where your coming from. When Imy sister was born, my mother died, and my father was incredibly cruel to me. When I was five I couldn't take any more, so I ran away from home, and took my sister with me. She was only two years old when I took her. I ran to the nearest town and dropped her off with a nicer family and asked them to take care of her, and then fled to the woods where I hoped I would die. It was then when I stumbled into this city, and met Wolf who was only six at the time. She dedicated all her time to me, and sort of raised me like we were brother and sister. Everything I needed to know about anything Wolf would tell or show me. She was really cool, but at the same time really mysterious. I guess through all that that's why I earned the nickname "The Chained Soul" mabey..." Matt said. Matt placed his hand on the table in sort of anger. To his suprise Ringa's hand was placed on top of his. He tilted his head up in her direction. She had tears in her eyes, "you, are just like me then. Some one who the world has forgotten, and has given up hope on." She said wiping her eyes hoping he didn't notice. "Well, can I tell you something?" Matt asked. "Sure", she said smiling. "Like from the day I met you, I always knew that, like I wanted to be with you", Matt said turning red. Ringa smiled brightly. "I'm sorry, mabey I shouldn't have said that..." Matt said. He tilted his head down. Ringa lifted his head back up and leaned in and kissed him. "Matt, there's nothing to be sorry about, because I've always fealt the same way", Ringa said with a smile. She then kissed him again. "How about we head home?" Ringa asked. Matt smiled, and nodded. They both then got up and left. Matt was suprised, she was so much like himself. By the time they got home, everyone was gone, and Matt remembered Wolf saying something about them all heading to a party. As they got out of the car they walked up the stairs to the door. As they got inside Ringa had her lips pressed agianst Matt's. She was making slight moans of pleasure as she kissed him. Matt managed to say out of the corner of his mouth, "don't you want to take your shoes off first at least?" Ringa replied, "Uh uh", while still kissing him. Matt managed to slip his shoes off near the door though. Ringa pulled Matt up the stairs and they Made it to his room. He handed her the keys and she opened the door. She gave him the keys back and she walked inside gracefully. Matt placed the keys on the dresser and followed her inside. She sat on his bed and gave him a hand gesture, calling him over. Matt walked over slowly, and she placed her arms around him. Ringa purred in his ear slightly. He pressed himself close to her, and she smiled and kissed him. Matt slipped his jacket off and threw it aside. Ringa smiled and lifted his T shirt off. She rubbed her hands on his chest and he pulled her in closer. She smiled and growled seductivly. Matt blushed a little. Ringa backed up a little and slipped her dress off. Matt placed his arms around her from behind her. She smiled, and Matt kissed her neck slightly. She purred and made sounds of pleasure. She nuzzled herself against him, and fealt his breathe on her neck. Matt licked her cheek, and she smiled. she turned his way, and licked his lips slightly. Matt smiled, and brought her in and kissed her. Her moans of pleasure filled Matt's mind. Matt some how seemed to forget about everything that was happening in his life again, and now his thoughts all focused on Ringa. Could he truely be in love with her? 


	12. Chapter 10

-Chapter Ten: A day out-

Yami awoke and decided to get something to eat. He traveled downstairs and looked over at Resu and raised an eyebrow in question of Matt, and Ringa's location. She gave him a look that suggested he go to wake them. He nodded in agreement, and decided to go to Ringa's room. He knocked on the door three times, and shouted, "Ringa time to get up!" But Yami was greeted with silence. He knocked again and was confused that he recieved no reply. "Ringa?" Yami asked as he cracked open the door. He walked over to the side of her bed and lifted the sheets. He looked around and saw no Ringa in the blue sheets. He was puzzled for a moment, and then he walked over to Matt's Room. He opened the door and shouted to Matt, "hey Matt, you know where Ring-", but he cut himself off as he started snickering. He walked out the door and shut it behind him. He came to the breakfast table and sat down snickering still. "What's so funny?" Asked Katy. "Oh nothing", Yami said trying to hold him laughter back. "Ok then, did you get Matt and Ringa up?" Asked Resu. "Yeah they are coming", Yami said with a smile. With his words Ringa walked into the room with her blue pajamas. As she walked in Matt came up behind her and put his arms around her. Her face flushed red, and Matt's hand turned her head in his direction, as she looked he Kisses up her neck and finnaly planted a kiss on her lips. As their lips parted Matt whispered, "good morning", into her ear. Ringa smiled and blushed at the same time as she replyed, "good morning to you too", in her little british accent that Matt was so fond of. "Well, didn't we get enough sleep last night?" Katy asked teasingly. "What's all the-", Resu began but cut herself off at the site of Matt and Ringa together, "Hey", Resu said with a shocked look on her face. "Ok, look it's not what it looks like", Ringa said blushing. "No it isn't, cause it looks like you only fucked once!" Wolf said and everyone burst out laughing. "Hey what goes around comes in!" Resu shouted as they all laughed even more. "Enough!" Matt shouted. Everyone fell silent. "You can pick on me, but Rinny is a real sweet girl, and she deserves better than that", Matt said as he looked her way saying the last part, then turning back to the others, "and I love her", he managed to get out. Ringa's eyes filled with tears of joy and she put her arms around Matt, "do you really mean that?" Ringa asked with a smile. "Yes, I do, I love you Rinny, and I always have", Matt said with a smile. She gazed into his silver eyes, and could sense joy in herself, but at the same time she could see his pain. She heard he had been through so much, and she wanted to put her arms around him and soothe the pain he had experienced. Matt looked back at the others and said, "and if anyone has a problem with that", he stopped as he pulled out and flipped a switchblade, "please consult me now", he added. All were silent, and none said anything, until Wolf spoke up. "Hey man, we was just foolin'. No need to get all emotional about it, I'm happy for ya really. I mean you do what makes you happy", Wolf said patting Matt's back. Matt put his blade away and was a little shocked. Wolf had agreed with his decision, despite the fact that she hated Ringa. Matt smiled and pulled Ringa in closer to him as they sat down. Ringa snuggled up to him, and nuzzled against his neck slightly. "So Matt, we are going out today to go check the stores and bars and such, it's gonna be real fun you want to come? We're all going", said Katy. "No thank you, I'm going to stay her with Rinny", Matt said as he nuzzled her slightly. She blushed and giggled. "Well if you want", said Yami. Everyone got up to leave, and Matt cast his head in the direction of Dame as she walked out. Dame winked at him and left. Matt smiled and turned back to Ringa. "So Dame you and Matt got something for each other or something?" Yami asked as they were walking down the street. "Nah, just friends from high school really", Dame replied. "Well it seems like you two seem to understand each other, so you know I was wondering", Yami said. "Why is Matt such an asshole?" Asked Resu, while fiddleing with her long blond hair with it's black streaks. "Matt was born blind, and even since, he's had to fight for anything in this world that came easy to everyone else", Dame said. "I guess all of that kind of changes a person really", Dame added. "Wow, in the two years we've lived in this appartment together, it seems as though we are just meeting each other", said a confused Katy. "Well I think we all can agree that Matt is a pain in the ass nonetheless", said Yami. Wolf then jumped at him with a punch and knocked him over. "What the fuck!? Why the hell did you do that!?" Yelled Yami. Wolf picked him up by his shirt, "look here dipshit, Matt is more of a man than you will ever be. He's had to fight and struggle to get where he is, and you havn't done shit. Before you get all down on him, maybe you should think about yourself, cause you like a lone nigger in an alley of crazy mother fuckers", Wolf said sternly. "Jesus Christ Wolf, I get it", Yami said. "Put him down", Katy demanded. Wolf dropped him, and pointed her finger at Katy, "listen here, it's people like all of you that have hurt Matt before, and you know what? I won't let him get hurt again, so if any of you hurt him, don't be suprised when I drive an icepick through your skull." Wolf threatened. With that Wolf walked out of sight. "Damn what crawled up her ass?" Asked Resu. "Hormones maybe?" Asked Yami. Dame said nothing, and just starred at where Wolf had left from. Back at the appartment Ringa stood in front of Matt with his arms around her tight. Matt ran his tounge up her neck and rubed his cheek against hers. Ringa smiled, and kissed him softly. She could feal Matt's hands rubbing her softly. Ringa gave small moans of pleasure as she kissed the one she loved. 


	13. Chapter 11

-Chapter Eleven: A Forgotten Puppy-

Ringa awoke and ran to wake up Matt with excitement. She always got excited when going to see him, she truely loved him. She ran into his room and smiled as she saw he was still asleep. She slowly crawled up on his bed over top of him, and smiled slightly. She leaned in and began kissing his neck softly. He moaned quietly in his sleep, as if he was having a dream about them. His silver eyes finnaly opened and he turned his head in her direction. She layed her hands down on both sides of his head, as though she was trapping him. "Morning sleepyhead", she said and she leaned in and kissed him. He embraced her, and then let go of her as she pulled back. "So how are you this morning", Ringa asked sweetly. "Horny now", Matt said in a stern manner that suggested he was being a smart ass. "Stop it", Ringa said nudging him gently. "Hey Babycakes, what time is it?" Matt asked. "It's about 10:30 hun", Ringa said. "Shit", Matt said softly. Matt sat up and started putting on his jacket, and pulled his pants on. He zipped them up anf buttoned them as well. "Why, 'shit'?" Asked Ringa confused. "I was supposed to meet Wolf an hour ago", Matt said worried. "Oh", Ringa said with her face sort of drooping. "Aw hun, it's not like that", Matt said sitting next to her, and hugging her. "No it's not that, it's just I really don't like her, and she doesn't seem to be to fond of me, and yet you always hang around her." Ringa said. "She's a real bad girl Matt", she added. Matt sighed, and turned a chair facing her, and sat down in it. "Wolf isn't that bad you know?" Matt said. "How so?" Asked Ringa. "She's an incredible girl, who deserved a lot better than what God gave her, that's for sure." Matt said. "Better? She deserves far worse!" Ringa protested. "You don't know her Rinny. She's just different is all", Matt explained. "Different how? Why do you always defend her, and yet you know she's a bad seed?" asked Ringa. "Wolf has had a hard past, and I think she deserved death over what she had to go through", Matt said and he suddenly got quiet. "Oh?" Ringa asked with interest, she could sense a story comeing. "Wolf was abandoned by her mother and father at day one, and then left on the streets to fend for herself. Lucky for her, someone found her and raised her to the age of three, where she could walk and talk on her own. She then started to learn about survival on the streets, and how to make it in this harsh world that had already turned its back on her. She quickly became rough and never showed emotion. In her entire life she has never cried, and her emotionlessness along with her quick brutal tactics in fighting earned her the nickname 'Wolf', ever since she was three. Since they always reffered to her as Wolf, they had long forgoten her real name. She soon became careless, and emotionless, nothing ever got to her. when she was six, she found me, and vowed to take care of me, and teach me how to survive on the streets as well. She always held to this promise, and was always there for me, but never had that same sense of security, that she could do anything she wanted, because no one was ever there for her. I wasn't strong enough to guide her. She eventually started to get beaten up a lot at age twelve. For the next two years she would end up getting beaten up and mugged. Eventually she got the the point at age thirteen that they stopped beating on her, and started to try and rape her, luckily they didn't succeed. Still even then, she didn't cry. She fought back little, for no one had ever told her that it was wrong for people to do those things to you. Eventually I told her that she needs to start having some kind of emotion, and stand up to those guys. She didn't listen, until about a year later. Normally on hte streets when you rape a girl, she will knock you back, and you run before the cops come. That was not the case here. Wolf got so angry, and all that rage she was hiding for so long was unleashed. The difference between her and another girl, is the other girl would've put his ass in jail, and Wolf beat his ass down. The main difference though, was when she was done, he was dead. She showed a level of crazy that had never been seen by gang members in this town ever. Ever since she had been in a blaze of anger, or no emotion at all. Eventually she was expelled from school at ninth grade. She has really come very far, and I care about what happens to her, cause she is like a sister to me, and she taught me everything I know." Matt said finishing his story. "Wow, I didn't know Wolf's life was so complicated", Ringa said quietly. "Yeah it is, but don't be fooled by her rough outer shell, deep down she's a good person just waiting to get out, but she's been hurt so much, she is afraid of revealing herself to people", Matt said. "I'm sorry I judged her", Ringa said. "It's ok", Matt said. Ringa's eyes were now lined with tears, "I hope she stays as strong as she is, because I want her to look out for you, because if something happened to you, and I were to lose you... I could never forgive myself", Ringa said while holding back tears. Matt opened his arms, and Ringa dived into him, and pressed her face against his chest with tears running down her face. "Ringa, I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you eithor", Matt said. They both wanted nothing more than protection for the other one. 


	14. Chapter 12

-Chapter Twelve: The Assassination-

"Word! Life! It's the basic thuganomics! The basic thuganomics, when fighting or spitting my discipline is unforgiven, got you backing up in a defensive position! An ass kicking anthem!" Wolf sang while listening to her Ipod. "Can you please stop singing that song?" Matt asked annoyed. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You some kind of bitchy nigger now? You don't like John Cena?" Asked Wolf. "I do, but not right now", Matt said. "Man that whore of yours is making you soft", Wolf said. "She's not a whore, and she's not making me soft", Matt said. "See look at that, proving my point, you jump to defend her. Your her bitch", Wolf said and then started rocking her head again to the music. "I'm not her bitch, and I'm tired of you being down on her", Matt said. "Hey she's a rich peice of trash, no changing it", Wolf said shrugging. Matt grabbed the ipod from her and turned it off. "I love her, and she's not what you think she is, if you actually talked to her you would understand." Matt said. "Alright sorry I metioned it", Wolf said shaking it off. "Can I have that back now?" She asked. "What? This? Oh sure", Matt said, and then chucked the ipod at a nearby building and it split in half. "Yo! Not cool man!" Wolf yelled. "Deal with it", Matt said. "Matt that was completely uncalled for", Wolf said angered. Anger, the only emotion she could show. Matt saw it, and this time he didn't feal sorry for her. "Fuck it", Matt said walking off. Wolf followed shortly behind, "Yo, chill man, we're cool right?" Asked Wolf. "Yeah, we're fine", Matt said. "I mean, you can throw fists at me, and I can throw fists at you, and we can be here all day, but no point in wasting blood anf flesh, what I always say", Wolf said. "Yeah I guess", Matt said. Wolf pulled out a box of cigarettes, and lit one and offered one to Matt. Matt shook his his rejecting the cigarette though. "Oh shit, that's right you quit didn't you?" Asked Wolf. "Yeah", Matt said suprised that she remembered his commitment to quitting smoking. "Hey, my pal CJ, gave me this note that said there was going to be a party at the old Gusso place, since they out of town, want to crash it?" Wolf asked. Matt bit his lip and thought for a moment. "I don't know, it doesn't feal right." Matt said. "Damn man, that Ringa has your mind in a twist, you got to try some wrong fool", Wolf said. Matt bit his lip again, but then decided to agree, what could possibly go wrong? "Yeah okay, let's go." Matt said. "You serious dog!?" Wolf asked. "Yeah, but just for a bit", Matt said. "You won't regret it I promise!" Wolf said and with that they headed towards the house. Upon their arrival they walked to the front door. "Man this party is going to be so dope!" Wolf said. "Yeah, but where is everyone?" Asked Matt. "Don't worry, we're just early", Wolf reassured. They both walked in and there was three men in there, and one was Wolf's friend CJ. "Sup my friend!" Wolf said giving him a high five. "Wolf in the house dogs!" He exclaimed. "Damn straight!" Wolf said. The group began "Wooting" at Wolf encouraging her to give her signature party entrance. "AAAAAHWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She howled, like a wolf to signify herself. She did this at every party she showed up at. "Ha ha, you guys are awsome, where's the shit?" Wolf asked, and she was of course reffering to beer. "Well you may want to try looking up your ass", said CJ. "Say what bitch?" Wolf asked walking up close to him. "Hey Wolf, calm down", Matt said trying to pull her back. "No I want him to take that back, aint no one talk to me like that!" Wolf said pushing Matt aside. CJ and the others all pulled out guns, "What you gonna do about it fool?" He asked. "Shit, this was a set up!" Wolf said. "By who?" Matt asked confused. "By me", said a dark voice. All attention turned towards this new figure. "Who the fuck are you!?" Asked Wolf. "I am Sly, head of The Bloods", he said. "Shit, those blood members", Wolf said. "Well now that we are all introduced we can just kill you now", Sly said with a devious smile. "Shall we kill them?" Asked CJ. "You can kill her, I want the other one, His silver eyes will make a fine icon for my mantel", Sly said. "Fuck you", Matt said. Matt ran into the other room, and Sly followed. "Do you boys know what it's like to fight a crazy person?" Asked Wolf. The others laughed at her, and spoke, "watch yourself lady", they said. Wolf smiled a dark smile, and drew a knife and threw it at one slitting his throat. Wolf flipped backwards and grabbed one of the other two between er legs and tossed him at the last one with her feet. Matt in the other Room pulled out his knife and was having a stand off with Sly. Matt swung his knife at him, but missed and just barely dodged a swing from Sly's knife. Sly thrusted at him, but he moved backwards stopping any impact. Sly then pulled out a chain from his side. Matt froze at the sound of the rattling. "So you do have a weakness?" Asked Sly, who then grew a dark, evil smile. Sly whipped the chain around the ground and knocked Matt over. He jumped at him to stab him, but was speared by Wolf. Sly landed into a wall and had a hard time getting up. Wolf got Matt up, and ran outside. Gunshots from Sly followed them, and they dodged them with ease. They both got into his car, and Wolf hot wired it and they drove off. Only three gunshots followed them, all missing them. Sly lowered his gun, and pulled out his cellphone. "They escaped..." He said. 


	15. Chapter 13

-Chapter Thirteen: Resureyu and Wolf-

Resureyu layed awake as her friends in the apartment slept. She couldn't sleep for some reason. She ahd attempted to close her eyes and fall into a slumber, but had failed. She couldn't take her mind off of other things. She was still worried about what was happening around Matt and Wolf. She had always fealt negative towards the pair, but for some reason fealt sympathy for Matt. It wasn't always his fault that Wolf encouraged him to do bad things. When she thought about it, Resu just saw Matt as a blind boy, who seeked guidance, but got it from the wrong places. Resu fealt a little ashamed for always thinking little of him. Resu couldn't lay awake anymore. Resu grabbed her jacket and headed outside of the appartment. She sat on a bench and pulled out a cigarette from her pocket. She went to light a match, but it blew out. "Need a light?" Asked a stern voice behind her. Resu stood up, and nodded at the figure behind her. A hand reached out and lit her cigarette. Resu inhaled and exhaled. The figure revealed itself to be Wolf. Resu sat on the nearby bench and looked over at Wolf, who was leaning against the wall. "Let me ask you something Wolf", Resu said. "Yeah?" Wolf said quietly. "Your a smart girl, and you could get your way around the street like nothing. So why waste your time with Matt? He's holding you back", Resu said. Wolf got a serious look in her eyes and looked over at Resu. "Matt reminds me of someone. When I look at him I see a small portion of myself." Wolf said. Resu looked puzzled. "How so?" Resu said exhaling smoke. "He's just like me, everyone turned their back on him... Except me..." Wolf said. "I didn't think you had it in you to care about someone besides yourself." Resu replied. Wolf looked towards the moon. "Yeah, well Matt is the only thing that's important to me right now. I mean I don't need him, but if I gave up on him, the kid would be crushed. He wouldn't be able to pull on without me, so I'll always be there, even if he pushes me aside for some slutty bitch", Wolf said. Resu knew all-to-well which, "slutty bitch", she was refering to. It was common news around the appartment. "Why don't you convince him to break up with her if you hate her so much?" Asked Resu confused. "I can't", Wolf said quietly. Resu leaned in a little trying to see what was wrong. She tossed her cigarette aside. "Why not?" Resu manged to get out. "He's happy with her, I don't want to interfere." Wolf said. Resu was suprised with what Wolf had just said. Wolf normally didn't care if someone was happy or not, she was always stern on her opinion. This was the first time she had heard Wolf not enforceing her stern ways. "Well I think that's pretty noble of you Wolf", Resu said. "Yeah, whatever", Wolf replied, not very interested in the conversation. Wolf wasn't much of a talker most of the time, unless she had something to say. She also hated talking about the same thing repeatedly, it simply irritated her. She once stabbed a friend who talked about nothing but sports. Wolf wasn't a huge fan of sports. She only watched them from time to time. Mainly she only bet on them. She was a great gambler, and loved the excitement of putting it all on the line. The strange thing though, was her luck was always for the better. Luck was always on her side. She would lose a bunch of bets in a row, only to win it all back and more in one final bet. Wolf liked to build tension that way. She was very skilled at determining the odds. Wolf loved playing with danger. It was as though fire excited her. Wolf was always playing with fire that way. She couldn't do anything simple if there was a dangerous way. Other than that she always wanted people to keep things simple. She did know where to draw the lines though, even though she draws them farther than the "average", person. Wolf was different from everyone that's for sure. 


	16. Chapter 14

-Chapter Fourteen: Yami's Discovery-

Yami had awoke not to long ago and say up and looked out the window to see Dame was conversing with some police officers. Yami was a tad confused, and wanted to learn more of what Dame was doing. He got up, and decided to tag behind Dame. Yami threw on his trench coat, and decided he would keep a safe distance. Dame wasn't the least bit suspicious ofhis pressence at least. Dame must have been concerned about other things. He stayed on Dame's tail, in hopes of discovering what she was up to. Dame stopped into a local store, and purchased several magazines of things she was interested in. Yami couldn't make out the headlines or titles from his distance though. Dame payed for the magazines in cash, and walked out of the store, flipping through one. Yami saw nothing of suspicion so decided he would head back. Just then as though telling him not to leave yet, he heard a cellphone ring. He checked his phone, and although he had two missed calls, neithor of them were recent. He looked up and saw Dame flip her cellphone open. Yami watched with eagerness. "Ya talk to me?" Dame said. Yami's ears twitched with the sound of Dame's voice, he had forgotten what it sounded like. "So our friends are in deep are they?" Asked Dame into the cellphone. Dame listened to the voice on the phone, and replied, "well what do you want me to do?" Yami was curious of who she was speaking to. Dame listened and looked at her watch. "So they should be gone by now", Dame said to the cellphone. "They? Who's They?" Thought Yami. Yami saw his mind drifting with ideas, and alerted his attention back to Dame. "Yeah I know, if any problems come about I can handle them", Dame said. Yami was getting a little tense to find out who was on that cellphone. "Right, I know you told me this around a thousand times: they are a threat, and if they become to dangerous, I have to nuetralize them. I get it already, if they get out of control I'll take them out, but don't worry", Dame said. Yami fealt his blood run cold, and his neck begin to sweat. Did he just hear Dame say she would kill some people if they became a burden? Was it true, or was he interpretting it wrong? "That's just the way I roll you know?" Dame said to the voice in the cellphone. Dame then sat down on the bench in front of where Yami was hiding. Yami could hear the person on the cellphone now. He had a deep low voice, and sounded like the shady type. He spoke with a little bit of annoyance on his voice. "Listen Dame, I'm warning you, these guys are wanted criminals, don't let your emotions stand in the way of their capture, and don't let your 'no worries', attitude screw this up. Damn it I mean it!" The voice on the cellphone spoke. Yami was a little scared at the words that the man was saying, he sounded like Dame was doing something wrong. "Look, I'm the one working on this, not you, so we're going to do it my way, I'm not going to sit here and take bullshit from you ok? And when have I ever let my emotions stop me from getting what I need done?" Dame asked. The voice on the phone sort of laughed and said, "look Dame, yor the best we have, which is why we called you for this job, if things get to messy you have to clean them up", the voice said. Dame sort of smiled a smirk, and replied, "guess I'm your house maid now huh? Cleaning up your messes?" "This isn't a joke Dame, you'd better take this seriously", the voice said angered. "Yeah, yeah, but just so you know, I'm not used to woking under such dirty terms you know. I normally play by the rules", Dame said. The voice became more serious, "well Dame, sometimes you have to break the rules, to achieve true justice", the voice said. Dame smiled again, "but just because we can bend the rules, doesn't make the game anymore simple. Bending the rules, only makes it slightly more complicated you know", Dame said. "Look Dame, just do what you were paid to do alright?" Asked the voice. Dame smirked once more, "don't worry you've come to the best", and with Dame hung up the phone, and placed it in her pocket, and walked away. Yami forgot to tail her again, for he was still trying to comprehend what he had just heard. What was Dame up to? 


	17. Chapter 15

-Chapter Fifteen: The Last Run in-

"Matt, come on I need your help", Wolf said nagging. "No I have prior engagements", Matt said. "Don't tell me it's that whore Ringa", Wolf said. "She's not a whore", Matt said in anger. "Easy there tiger, can I have my head back?" Asked Wolf. "Look I just need your help is all", Wolf said. "These bitches need to be smoked, don't you want to get back at those people who were going to turn us in to the police?" Asked Wolf. "Yeah I guess..." Matt said uneasily. He didn't want to get back at them nearly as much as Wolf did. He figured it was more of Wolf's thirst for action that was causing this conversaion rather than actual revenge. "Alright, I'll help, tonight we go", Matt said. "Finnaly!" Wolf said in praise. "Don't worry we are going to smoke these skin marks, and get out no problem", Wolf said. "Yeah, just let's be quick about it?" Matt asked. "Yeah no sweat!" Wolf assured. The dreaded night aproached them sooner than expected. "How long are we going to wait here for?" Asked Matt getting tired of holding his gun. "As long as it takes for these bitches to show up", Wolf growled. "Sorry I asked", Matt said. "Well look who it is?" Said a familiar voice. "If it isn't our two best friends", said the same vocie in a sarcastic tone. "Oh shit, it's Sly", said Wolf. Before they knew it Matt and Wolf were surrounded by Sly and his gang members. "You two were a hard pair to find, mostly because your friend Wolf doesn't have a real name, but we finnaly found your asses", Sly said. Matt fealt a beat of sweat run down his neck, he knew however Wolf wasn't scared. "You boys came for a party?" Wolf asked raising her gun. "Please we can waste you before you even get a shot off. Wolf smiled with an evil grin. "Apparently you don't know me that well", Wolf said humerously, and with that she bashed the gun handle into a nearby gang member and shot another. Matt drew his weapon and shot down two gang members at once. Wolf reached into her pocket and drew her switchblade and slashed another's throat. Matt stopped in front of Sly who had the same chain he did before. "Scared now?" Sly asked. With that he whipped the chain at Matt, who moved out of the way. Sly again swung the chain and Matt jumped to the side. Matt drew a knife from his side, and Sly drew his. Matt and Sly locked in a knife hold. They both struggled to push the other one back. Suddenly a gunshot was heard, and Sly began to choke slightly. He turned around slowly, to see Wolf stand behind a smoking gun. Sly coughed for a moment, and then fell to his knees. "Miserable fuck!" Wolf yelled, and with that she shot him repeatedly. No doubt he was dead then. Wolf dropped the gun on the ground and looked over at Matt. "You ok?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine", Matt said. "Come on we got to get out of here before we get caught" Wolf said. "To late", said the voice of Dame. Matt and Wolf looked over to see Dame standing there. "What a mess you two have gotten into", Dame said. AS she spoke she revealed a badge that read "F.B.I." "Oh shit!" Wolf said. "Your a fucking fed?" She asked. "Yes I am, and I was hired to investigate the disturbance following you two." Dame said. "So I guess we're going to jail now right?" Said Matt. Dame smiled with a devious grin. "Actully no, because it just so happens you two killed someone on the F.B.I.'s most wanted list, so I think we can drop all the charges for you." Dame said. "Yeah but how are we going to get home from here?" Asked Matt. Dame smiled again. She drew up a radio, and said, "we're moving out", and with that a helicopter came down from above. As Matt and Wolf watched in amazment, Wolf said, "dude I need to be you..." As fortunate as they had been, they still had to explain themselves to everyone back at the appartment. This would be no simple task at all. The question was how would the others take this? 


	18. Chapter 16 Final Chapter

-Chapter Sixteen: The Healing-

As they landed on the ground Ringa waited for Matt to get out of the helicopter. Matt ran straight towards her to hug her. Wolf rolled her eyes at the sappyness. Dame ignored both of them and headed to a nearby phonebooth. They wern't back at the appartment just yet. As Matt embraced Ringa, his ears twitched slightly as he heard the sound of a gunfire, he moved Ringa out of the way of the fire. Wolf turned to see Sly standing with a smoking gun in his hand. He had climbed aboard the helicopter when they wern't looking. He then dropped to his death. Wolf then realized the damage he had dealt. She saw Matt laying on the ground and Ringa over him crying. Wolf ran to his side and lifted his arm. Matt coughed up an amount of blood, and coughed and choked. "Come on, fight, man fight", Wolf said. "Ringa, I'm sorry", Matt said. "For what?" Ringa managed to get out through the tears. "Sorry that I screwed up." Matt said. Matt fealt a small wet tear hit his face. He was suprised it came from his right side, meaning it didn't belong to Ringa. "Wolf, are yo crying?" Asked Matt. Wolf sniffed a slight bit and replied, "yeah." "Why?" Asked Matt confused, he had never seen Wolf cry before. "Because I almost lost you before, and now I'm going to lose you for sure. Your like a brother to me Matt", Wolf said. Matt smiled slightly, and placed his hand on Wolf's face. "Your liek a sister to me Wolf", Matt said with a smile. With that Matt closed his eyes, and his hand fell silent. Wolf stood up and looked over at Ringa crying. "Come on, we got to get out of here" , Wolf said wiping her tears. "We can't just leave him ehre like this", Ringa said. "You dumb shit, he's dead, that mother fucker is dead! We can't help him anymore", Wolf yelled. Ringa started crying more, and said, "it's not right to leave him here, we have to call the police." Wolf got angered, "and tell them what!? We're fucknig covered in blood, and I'm a wanted criminal, they'll never believe us!" Wolf yelled. Ringa continued crying. "Fuck!" Wolf yelled. With that she grabbed Ringa nad threw her into a nearby car, and hotwired it. She drove as fast as she could. "Why are you so cruel Wolf?" Asked Ringa still crying. "Someone once told me, it's better to be feared then loved", Wolf replied. Her thoughts still on her dead brother, not friend, brother.

The End 


End file.
